A Gender Bent Situation!
by Greenland -Asmine Kohler
Summary: OC Greenland has found a strange stone and OC Ireland and America(Dating) Come and vist her when they all fall on the strange stone and get genderbent! :O Hetalia belongs to the rightful owners yada yada! XD Please R&R!


A GENDER BENT SITUATION!

Chapter one:

Since Ireland was now dating America, I have been spending more time by myself. I never minded being alone though, it gave me time to think. I walked up a hill, the top of it has been excavated. I had started by just digging my hands into the dirt for fun, but when I reached at least two centimeters deep I found a glowing blue stone, so I continued digging.

After about a week of hard labor the hole was now about twenty feet deep and the stone was lodged deeper than that. It was about mid-afternoon when I finally gave up on the stone. I sat on the edge of the hole not caring about the dirt getting on my pants. "HEY GREENLAND!" I turned to see America and Ireland hand in hand walking to me. Ire;and had called out to me. "Whats up?" She asked when she had come up behind me. " I found this weird and huge stone." I said. Ireland and America looked in the hole and gasped. Their eyes shined with wonder. "Its so pretty, I want to touch it!" Ireland said stepping towards the mysterious glowing stone. "NO DON'T!" I shouted reaching for Ireland, America followed suit.

The two grabbed Ireland, but America tripped over a shovel, taking me and Ireland with him. We landed on the stone with a loud thump. I attempted to get myself up but failed miserably since America had landed on me. "Greenland." Ireland said, she looked at me with wide eyes. "What is it?" I asked attempting to get up again. "GOD DAMN IT AMERICA GET OFF ME!" I squirmed away as America got off me. "Is this stone supposed to be glowing brighter?" Ireland looked scared, fear was in her big green eyes as she spoke. I looked at the stone. "I-i don't think so." We all got up off the stone, but still stayed close to it. The glowing became brighter and brighter. The light emitting from the strange stone was blinding.

We just stood there in awe, it must of taken about two minutes for the stone to reach full brightness. We covered our faces from the light. Suddenly, there was a flash that knocked us to the ground.

I opened my eyes slowly, and rubbed them. I sat up and looked around me. The sky was dark and America and Ireland were still unconscious next to me. I went over to Ireland and shook her body. "Hmm" Ireland groaned. Wait, that didn't sound like Ireland. I rolled her over and saw a woman with long blonde hair and glasses. Is this some sort of joke America and Ireland were playing on me. The woman sat up. "Oh goodness that was horrible! I could use some hamburgers or some thing." She rubbed her head as she spoke. "AMERICA?!" I looked at the woman in utter shock. "Yeah? What do you want?" America stood up and looked around then to me, still on the ground. I started to freak out while America was laughing at me. "HAHAHA! Dude your a dude now! HAHAHA!" I stopped panicking and looked down my shirt. "My boobs! They are gone!" I groaned. I looked at America more closely and fell down laughing. "HAHAHA AMERICA YOUR A GIRL!" I pointed at her body. America looked down and released a high pitched scream, which made me laugh even more. "M-my boobs are so big I can't even see my feet" America was looking all over her body and pinching herself, probably thinking this was some weird dream.

I went over to where Ireland was still unconscious. I shook her body. "Wake up!" Ire;and stirred and sat up. "Ah mann, what happened?" I looked at Ireland in shock. "Ireland your a man too!" Ireland looked at his body. Ireland stood up and quickly ripped off his shirt and looked. "SWEET! I HAVE ABS!" America got over her little meltdown and looked at Ireland. "Ah dude not you too!" America went over to Ireland. "Do you know what happened?" Ireland and I both shook our heads. I went over to the hole where the stone is. The stone was no longer glowing and was as dark as the night sky. "Maybe the stone did this to us."


End file.
